User talk:Assassin Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the L.A. Noire page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 01:05, March 17, 2011 Firstly welcome to the wiki :) secondly patrol isn't a department of the detective bureau, its a seperate thing. Tom Talk 20:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) To add a link to another page you simply have to write the name of the article in between two of these [ on each side, for example Cole Phelps there is no need to write the link out manually unless the page is on another website. Tom Talk 22:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hum... OK... Assassin Guy 23:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) In future please reply on my talk page, and was there something you don't understand about my message i saw that you wrote out the full link on the Departments of LAPD page so i told you the easier way to do it. Tom Talk 23:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature You have to go on my preferences and go on custom signature, i think there is more information on WCC. Tom Talk 17:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you can't find anything there just ask me what you want doing and i'll do it for you. Tom Talk 18:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Have you sorted your signature out of would you like me to do it for you? Tom Talk 18:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just tell me what you want doing. Tom Talk 19:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tell me which font you want, any from word, what colour, if you want it to be coloured and what you want it to say. Tom Talk 19:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, do you want the same font? Tom Talk 19:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Here you go Guy Talk Just insert that into the cutom signature box and it should work, i'm not 100% sure as i had to change some stuff to get it to be within the space allowed. Tom Talk 19:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) If you want anything changed just ask me. Tom Talk 19:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, if you need help with anything else just ask. Tom Talk 19:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your application to become an admin, you seem like a good editor but you'll have to wait to get an answer, i noticed you on the Assassins Creed wiki, that didn't seem to end well though, what happened? Tom Talk 16:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, don't over do it though and put every image that shows a vehicle or weapon in the gallery's. Tom Talk 19:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Notebook There's already one; Notebook. Tom Talk 15:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Have you seen the page? there are no achievements on it yet. Tom Talk 17:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the list from? and can you post this on Anon's talk page the Achievements page is complex and he knows how to sort it out. Tom Talk 17:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : I see you found it :) : I'm currently in the process of updating the achievements page, but since I'm doing ten other things at the same time, it's gonna take a while. --Anon talk 17:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) We still don't really need another but when we do we will take your application into consideration. Tom Talk 19:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Me and Anon have discussed this and we decided not to as we don't want achievement boosting on the wiki and achievements seem to cause too much trouble. Tom Talk 21:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you want achievements? Tom Talk 21:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Like the one's on AC wiki and GTA wiki? i think i'm going to create them this weekend when i have a bit more time. Tom Talk 21:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt we'll ever have achievements, they just cause too much trouble and i don't want hundreds of blogs saying hello just so people can get 10 points, thats not the only reason people add categories to pages just because they see a slight link between them, people make edits and then undo them to raise there edits count, i could list more things but i think the understand. Tom Talk 21:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Glad you like it :) Also, I'll try to squeeze the outfits link on there as well, I just got to find a good image for it first. Cheers. --Anon talk 00:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Videos are more Anon's area, could you ask him. Tom Talk 15:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Guy, try don't get too transfixed on becoming an admin, i'm saying this because of your status, your an applicant and while there has been no problems on this wiki i was active on the AC wiki at the time of you block and the way you dealt with been warned about your editing doesn't make you seem like "admin material", i'm not saying you won't be an admin on this wiki as you have been a great editor but if you were to be and admin you'd have to change the way you deal with other users. Please don't take this the wrong way i just don't want you to get all excited about becoming an admin only to find we have gone with someone else, at the moment however you do seem like a good choice. Tom Talk 17:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I've began making userboxes, there is a brazil one for you and also an age one, tell me what you want making and i'll make it :) Tom Talk 18:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) here Tom Talk 19:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Guy, great job with the userboxes and the forum but i don't think you've created a vice department one, you seem to have done all the others so if you could would you mind creating one, thanks. Tom Talk 13:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They look great :) and i think we will but we'll have to wait for the game to have been out for a few weeks/months before the articles are good enough to be "featured". Tom Talk 17:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin The wait is over, me and Anon have decided that your going to be the new admin :) please add this to your userpage, enjoy your new rights and when you come on line i'll teach you everything you need to know, thpugh most of it is pretty self expanatory. Tom Talk 20:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) This wiki should be big, i was thinking about the size of Red Dead wiki witha similar activity rate, there will be a lot of activity once the game's out so be ready, i've got exams at the time so won't be as active as i first hoped but i feel confident you, Anon and any other admins we have at the time will be able to handle what i can't. Tom Talk 16:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ask Anon about it. Tom Talk 16:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Guy, I haven't seen you around in a while, any reason? or have you just not got the game yet? Tom Talk 21:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC)